In Liversidge et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,455, an educational game is provided in which shaped pieces are selectively assembled on a form board, subject to a time constraint. The apparatus includes a housing having an upper face with a plurality of apertures of various shapes, into which matching game pieces can be inserted. A spring-impelled discharge plate is provided within the housing, the release of which is controlled by an adjustable timer to dislodge the pieces at the end of a preselected interval.
It is a broad object of the present invention to provide a game of the same general character, but which offers the opportunity for competition between players.
The prior art discloses a considerable variety of manipulative and competitive games and puzzles; the following United States patents are illustrative:
Giraud et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,154 provides board game apparatus in which a single playing piece is positioned and concealed in a selected recess of the playing board, and is released to spring upwardly when a device is inserted into an associated opening.
Use of the board game apparatus of Shoptaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,591 involves manipulation of player pieces, and a two-player, area-matching puzzle game is provided by Rabinovich U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,003.
Goldfarb et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,794 discloses a motor-skill game which requires the player to work against a timer in manipulating individual game pieces; a competitive game, also involving the manipulation of player pieces, is shown in Anania U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,825, and Coefield U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,773 discloses a competitive crossword puzzle game which utilizes a timer.
Seijiro U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,717 provides a "puzzle box" in which players vie with one another to complete the insertion of blocks through shaped holes within a predetermined period of time, the box being automatically opened by a timer mechanism to designate the end of the game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,040, to Ashley, provides a manipulative puzzle-type game utilizing spring-loaded elements.
In addition to the broad object stated above, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel competitive game assembly in which means is provided to permit each of the players to stop the timer and thereby avoid automatic ejection of the emplaced pieces.
A more specific object is to provide such a novel assembly which is particularly adapted for use by two players.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a novel game assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which is uncomplicated to use and is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction.